LOCO POR TI!
by SAKUGIRL.25
Summary: SAKURA ES UNA CHICA ENGREIDA, PERO HABRA ALGUIEN QUE LA HARA CAMBIAR, PERO PODRAN SUPERAR LOS OBSTACULOS? PESIMO SUMMARY...


SUMMARY: Sakura es una niña rica, consentida, y por tanto engreída, pero habrá alguien que la hará cambiar, pero…podrán superar los obstáculos?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, a menos que se me ocurra alguno por ahí…mmm…la historia si es mía.

LOCO POR TI!!

..::PROLOGO::.

-Como es posible que aun este dormida?-exclamo una hermosa mujer esbelta de cabello grisáceo, ojos del mismo tono y tez blanca-no les dije que la despertaran a tiempo?-.

La mujer camino rápidamente por el amplio pasillo de la enorme mansión, se paro de pronto y dio vuelta a la derecha, empujando rápidamente ambas puertas de la extensa habitación, y dirigiéndose a la amplia ventana, abriendo las cortinas, dando la luz de lleno a la hermosa joven que se encontraba placidamente dormida sobre una enorme cama.

-Que demon…-exclamo la joven, abriendo con dificultad sus preciosos ojos verdes, e incorporándose trabajosamente, mientras era interrumpida por la mujer de ojos grises-.

-Sakura, ya es hora de que vayas al colegio!- exclamo alterada la mujer-son las 8.30!-.

-Como? Por que no me avisaron antes, maldición!-grito dirigiéndose a las dos mucamas que se encontraban al lado de la pulcra mujer-para que les pagan?-comenzó a gritar mientras se dirigía rápidamente al enorme baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación-madre! Haz el favor de sacar mi uniforme…gracias!-les grito desde el interior-.

-Disculpe señora-comenzó la mucama más joven-desea que le preparemos en desayuno a la señorita o…-pero fue interrumpida por su ama-.

-No, no creo que le de tiempo de eso-exclamo mientras se dirigía al closet de su hija y le dejaba acomodado este mismo sobre el biombo-.

-De acuerdo, entonces le diré al chofer que se prepare-.

-No…Wei, sabes que no me agrada mucho todo esto…prefiero irme en mi patineta…-respondió el apuesto chico de ojos ámbar-.

-Pero su padre…-.

-No me importa…el sabe, o al menos debería saberlo-dijo con un poco de rencor en su tono de voz-.

El chico tomo su patineta y de dirigió a su nuevo colegio, el mejor colegio de todo Japón, "Jinmu", su uniforme, en realidad le gustaba mucho, comparado con el de su anterior escuela…este consistía en un pantalón sastre negro, zapatos negros, playera blanca manga larga con una corbata guinda y chaleco negro…útiles? No, preferían una moderna laptop, la cual llevaba dentro de su mochila. Para sus 16 años tenía ya un cuerpo muy bien formado, por lo que se notaba que hacia ejercicio, un cabello mas bien alborotado que lo hacia ver un tanto rebelde y unos ojos ámbar que enamoraban a cualquiera.

Salio de la amplia mansión y se sumió en sus pensamientos…su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo…

-Cielos!-exclamo el joven mientras se detenía bruscamente casi al frente de una limousine negra, la cual siguió su camino al igual que el joven-.

Sakura entro espectacularmente al colegio, como acostumbraba hacerlo todos los días, pero esta era una ocasión especial, le tenía que enseñar a los novatos quien era, y que era mejor que empezar su primer día con una espectacular entrada?

A sus 15 años Sakura Kinomoto ya era toda una señorita, tenía unas curvas de envidia, de tez blanca y cabello castaño claro con unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Su padre era el dueño de una importante empresa internacional, Kinomoto Enterpricez Inc., y su madre modelo, con una revista de moda, dueña de las boutiques mas famosas del mundo y de mas; pero aun con todas esas ocupaciones sus padres siempre le dedicaban un buen tiempo, y no la descuidaban en nada.

Todos la miraban a ella y a sus amigas, aunque después de un tiempo resultaba un poco monotomo, con ese horrible uniforme que tanto detestaba, una falda negra poco mas arriba de la rodilla, calcetas largas blancas y zapatos negros, blusa manga larga blanca, corbata guinda y chaleco negro.

Se dirigió a su casillero, lo abrió y rectifico que se viera tan bien como siempre, luego se dirigió a su nueva aula con sus amigas por detrás.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del fondo mientras comenzaban a platicar ella y sus amigas, Tomoyo y MeiLing.

-Entonces como estuvo el viaje chicas?-pregunto Tomoyo-.

-Oh, divino, estuvo genial, lastima que solo fueron dos semanas…-exclamo MeiLing-.

-Más lastima aun que no nos hayas podido acompañar…pero entendemos eso…-.

-Si, pero no se preocupen, les prometo que en la proxima si voy-les respondió a ambas con una sonrisa-…Sakura? Que tienes?-.

-Ah? No, nada, lo que pasa es que no empecé mi día muy bien…osea, primero me levanto súper tarde por que nadie se digno a avisarme que era tarde, y segundo, el chofer freno así horrible por que no se que cosa se le atravesó e hizo que me golpeara en la cabeza!!-.

-Qué inconciente!!-exclamaron al unisono Tomoyo y MeiLing-.

-Si..pero de esto se va a enterar mi padre!...Uf! Por lo menos todo salió perfecto, como todos los años…-.

-Señoritas-exclamo el profesor Yue Tsukishiro-no las interrumpo? Se que es el primer día y que no se han visto y se extrañan pero…-fue interrumpido por un par de golpes a la puerta-.

-Disculpe profesor, este es el grupo 403?-exclamo un joven de cabello castaño, a quien todos voltearon a ver en cuanto interrumpió al profesor-.

-Si, es este…que se le ofrece?-pregunto un tanto desconcertado Yue-.

El apuesto joven que lo había interrumpido entro con paso decidido y sin mirar a nadie en especial, le extendió una nota al profesor quien lo leyó lentamente, para después voltear hacia sus alumnos.

-Jóvenes-empezó con un bajo tono de voz, para posteriormente ir lentamente incrementando el mismo-el es Li Shaoran, este año se incorporara a ustedes-.

El salón se vio lleno de murmullos respecto al nuevo integrante del grupo, quien parecía no percatarse de esto, y si lo hacía, no prestaba la mayor atención.

-Joven Hiragisawa, levante su mano-exclamo unos momentos después el profesor-Li, siéntese al lado de su compañero-.

Shaoran solo asintió y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar, con todas esas miradas sobre el. Pero lo que mas aun llamaba la atención, era esa patineta negra que llevaba a su costado.

-Wooow…tenía tiempo que no nos llegaba uno tan lindo como ese-dijo en un murmullo MeiLing, solo audible para sus dos amigas-.

-Y lo mejor aún…debe de ser skate…digo, no por algo trae una patineta…tal y como me gustan-exclamo un tanto emocionada Tomoyo-.

-Señoritas-les dijo el profesor-si no es molestia, se pueden retirar del salón?-.

-Si, profesor-dijo pausadamente Sakura, mientras lo veía con unos ojos fríos llenos de desafío-claro que es molestia…pero creo que solo para usted-exclamo mientras una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujaba en su semblante sereno-por que no se sale usted?-.

-Kinomoto, por favor, compórtese si no quiere que le informe de eso al director-.

-Apostamos?-le reto-.

-Muy bien, es el fin de la clase-exclamo el profesor, digiriéndose a su grupo, el cual se miraba confundido-el fin de su primer y ultima clase conmigo…jóvenes, pueden retirarse-y dicho esto, tomo su portafolios y se fue del salón-.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, mientras le aplaudían y le hacían vitoreos, mientras ella solo sonreía ampliamente con modestia. Todo esto era observado por cierto castaño, que se encontraba muy desconcertado, en su anterior escuela, si alguien hubiera hecho eso lo expulsaban sin pensarlo, aunque era privada.

-_Quien será esa niña que trato así al profesor?-_se pregunto el joven Li-.

-Que no te extrañe, Sakura es así, y siempre logra lo que quiere-le dijo el joven de al lado, con unos ojos azules muy profundos, y un cabello que le combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, cuerpo atlético, y unos lentes que le daban un aspecto intelectual, pero a la ves, resultaban muy bien parecidos-Oh, disculpa, no me he presentado aún-le dijo mientras se percataba de la cara de incredulidad del joven-mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa, pero puedes llamarme Eriol-.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Shaoran Li-.

-Sweetheart!-exclamo una voz femenina-vas a ir con nosotros o te quedaras con Li?-.

-No Sakura, disculpa, pero prefiero quedarme con el y enseñarle las instalaciones-le respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera-.

-De acuerdo-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le mandaba un beso, y salía por la puerta del salón, seguida de Tomoyo y MeiLing-.

-Como sabe mi…-.

-Tu nombre?-le interrumpió Eriol-así es ella, tiene una muy buena memoria, en cuanto a nombres y caras se refiere-pero bueno, quieres que te enseña las instalaciones?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Y los dos salieron del aula mientras se iban platicando.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, pues haber que les parece esta historia, espero que les agrade!!

Si tienen alguna duda con gusto les responderé, y en la historia hay algunos nuditos, que con forme avance iré desenredando, okis?

Dejen reviews!!


End file.
